Catatan Hati Seorang Uke
by Pervertpenboy
Summary: Cuman sebuah Catatan Hati Seorang Uke - Sandeul Version. YAOI/BL Jindeul B1A4


1. Author : Nakamaru Ando aka PERVERTPENBOY

2. Judul : Catatan Hati Seorang Uke

3. Main Cast : Jinyoung, Sandeul B1A4

4. Other cast : -

5. Genre : Yaoi / OOC / BL / SHONEN -AI / School life / Friendship

6. Length : Oneshoot

7. Rating : T

8. Disclaimer : All cast adalah milik agensinya masing-masing.

9. Summary : Cuman sebuah catatan hati seorang uke :3

10.A/N : Jindeul shipper mana suaranya? Hehehe

Kali ini author bawa ff Jindeul baru. Tapi author bingung ini ff apa, soalnya geje banget. FF ini author buat karena terinspirasi dari obrolan author dengan rp sandeul di twitter yang bitchi banget hahaha

Rate ffnya agak nyerempet-nyerempet, tapi masih tetep aman kok buat di baca sama anak di bawah umur hehehe

.

.

.

Seseorang pernah bertanya kepadaku, "Kenapa sih kamu lebih suka namja dari pada yeoja?", tanyanya padaku.

Jleb rasanya ketika aku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, aku akui kalau diriku memang seorang gay. Yang aku bingung adalah jawaban seperti apa yang harus kuberikan pada sahabatku itu.

Aku sendiri lupa dan nyaris tak ingat kenapa aku lebih tertarik pada namja di banding yeoja. Yang jelas saat ini aku lebih menyukai junior-junior yang tegang berurat di bandingkan dengan oppai oppai milik para yeoja. Bahkan, ketika sahabatku itu menunjukan foto Hyorin Sistar beserta melonnya, kejantananku adem ayem aja tuh, lain halnya ketika aku melihat foto topless Bang Yongguk yang menggugah selera itu, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat crot gosok bilas saat itu juga.

Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri pada sahabat semua. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Lee Junghwan, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Sandeul, yah terkadang Sandeul Jepit atau Sandeul Swallow juga sih. Aku hanyalah seorang uke yang berhati rapuh. Mungkin saking rapuhnya, kesenggol dikit, hatiku bisa langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Bisa di bilang aku itu tipe Uke Tsundere. Terlihat dingin di luar, namun begitu manis di dalam. Istilahnya malu kucing-kucing gitu deh, marah kalau di colek-colek, tapi pasrah kalau di suruh ngangkang.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukai namja. Aku baru menyadari orientasi sexualku yang berbeda ini ketika tragedi 2 tahun lalu itu terjadi. Sebuah tragedi yang benar-benar mengubah seluruh hidupku.

Ceritanya berawal ketika malam itu aku disuruh sama umma buat beli ekstrak kulit manggis mastitin gud di supermarket. Saat itu hari sudah malam, jalanan terlihat sunyi dan senyap.

Malam itu cuaca begitu dingin, ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhku yang semok ini. Namun ketika aku sedang berjalan melewati sebuah gang yang kecil dan sempit, tiba-tiba seseorang menegurku dari belakang.

"Hey, kau!" seru orang itu.

Refleks aku langsung menengok ke belakang dong. Ternyata di sana ada seorang namja yang tengah berjalan ke arahku. Aku penasaran siapa dan kenapa namja itu memanggilku.

Apa mungkin karena aku memakai parfum pucelle milik ibuku, sehingga seperti di iklan-iklan, banyak namja yang mendekatiku…..

Namja itu memakai jaket dan topi serba hitam. Aku mulai takut, jangan-jangan dia mau menculikku lalu menjual organ tubuhku. Atau mungkin juga, namja itu adalah spesialis penculik uke untuk di jual ke luar negeri lalu di jadikan "gadis-gadis" karaoke.

Kyaaa, aku tak mau hal itu terjadi, aku tak mau…..

Tiba-tiba namja itu mendorongku dengan kasar sehingga tubuhku menabrak tembok. Aku memekik pelan, bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena terkejut.

"Duit… Duit… Mana duit? Cepat serahkan dompetmu!" seru namja itu.

Aku baru menyadari kalau namja itu ternyata sedang memalakku. Ku beranikan diri untuk melirik wajahnya. Tidak terlalu jelas memang, karena cahaya lampu gang ini sangat redup. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap bisa mengenali siapa namja itu.

Dia adalah Jung Jinyoung, preman yang selalu berbuat onar di daerahku. Biasanya aku sering melihat dia nongkrong di depan gang sambil mabok dan berjudi bersama teman-temannya. Aku tidak suka dengannya. Sempat beberapa kali kami berpapasan di depan minimarket.

Aku tidak suka dengan caranya menatapku. Belum lagi dengan ulah teman-temannya yang selalu menggodaku jika aku melewati gang. Aish, aku sadar kalau aku itu uke yang menggoda iman para seme, tapi aku tak suka kalau yang menggodaku itu preman-preman kelas kampung seperti mereka.

"Yak, apa kau lihat-lihat, hah?! Cepat serahkan uangmu!" serunya. Uhh, mulutnya bau alkohol, pasti Jinyoung Hyung abis mabok bersama teman-temannya.

"Ampun, Hyung, aku tidak punya uang," kataku berbohong. Tentu saja aku membawa uang, tapi aku tak mau menyerahkannya begitu saja.

"Jangan bohong kamu. Kalau sekarang kau ketalanjangi, lalu ternyata ada duit, aku perkosa kamu!" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Ingin sekali aku bilang, iya silakan, perkosa saja aku mas, perkosa. Tapi tak mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu padanya kan hihihihi

Jinyoung Hyung mengapit tubuhku agar aku tidak kabur. Kemeja di robek paksa olehnya, sehingga membuat kancing berjatuhan ke tanah.

Aku menggeliat erotis saat tangan Jinyoung Hyung meraba-raba tubuhku. Nafasku mulai memburu seiring dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Ah, sial, juniorku jadi tegang di buatnya.

jinyoung Hyung kemudian merogoh kantung celana belakangku. Sesekali dia meremas pantatku sehingga membuatku mendesah pelan.

"Aha!" serunya saat berhasil mengambil dompetku. "Dasar pembohong, sepertinya kau benar-benar minta di perkosa ya,"

Aku meneguk ludah. Harta bendaku sudah berada di tangannya, dan kini kesucianku terancam di renggut oleh Jinyoung Hyung.

Aku takut…. Aku belum pernah di lecehkan sebelumnya, sehingga aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya di perkosa, apakah enak atau tidak. Jujur, aku memang penasaran bagaimana rasanya di perkosa oleh seorang namja, tapi aku sadar kalau ini salah.

Ini sudah masuk tindakan krimininal….

"Ahh, iya Hyung, nodai saja aku, nodai!" racauku ketika Jinyoung Hyung mulai mencumbu leherku. Sepertinya namja ini tahu titik-titik yang sensitif bagi seorang uke.

Sial, padahal baru saja aku berpikir kalau ini adalah tindakan yang tidak benar, tapi aku malah meracau tak jelas dan meminta untuk di nodai. Ahh, selangkangan memang tak pernah mau menuruti apa kata akal sehat.

Yah, sekarang apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, meskipun berat tapi aku harus ikhlas kehilangan kesucianku malam itu. Kan katanya kalau gak bisa melawan saat di perkosa, lebih baik diam dan nikmati saja. Dan sekarang aku memilih untuk menikmatinya saja.

Namun syukurlah, ketika kesucianku nyaris di renggut oleh Jinyoung Hyung, tiba-tiba saja pahlawan bertopeng datang dan menyelamatkanku.

"Hey, kau, cepat lepaskan uke yang lemah dan tak berdaya itu!" serunya pada Jinyoung Hyung.

Aku melirik sang pahlawan bertopeng itu dengan pandangan nanar. Sial, kenapa dia tidak datang dari tadi sih. Sekarang kan aku sudah terlanjur horny. Dasar pahlawan kesiangan.

Singkat cerita malam itu kesucianku terselamatkan oleh pahlawan bertopeng. Entahlah aku harus berterima kasih atau tidak padanya karena aku masih agak sedikit kesal karena datang di saat yang nanggung.

Apalagi saat itu aku baru menyadari betapa tampan dan machonya Jinyoung Hyung. Dia juga seorang pencumbu yang baik. Sejujurnya aku tidak akan keberatan kalau harus kehilangan kesucianku malam itu di pelukannya.

Ahh, ini gara-gara pahlawan bertopeng. Gara-gara dia aku harus "main sabun" lagi di kamar mandi sambil membayangkan di cumbu Jinyoung Hyung lagi deh.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyadari orientasi sexualku yang berbeda. Keesokan harinya aku sengaja lewat depan gang. Di sana ada Jinyoung Hyung dan teman-temannya.

jinyoung Hyung terlihat acuh dan seolah-olah tak pernah mengenaliku. Ihh, sombong banget dia, padahal hampir saja dia menggauliku huhuhu

Setiap hari aku pulang melewati gang, berharap Jinyoung Hyung akan memalakku dan memperkosaku seperti malam itu. Namun ia tetap tak bergeming, justru malah teman-temannya yang mencitcit cuitku (?).

Akhirnya karena tak kuat menahan hasrat untuk di lecehkan, sore itu aku nekat menghampiri Jinyoung Hyung di tempat tongkrongannya. Dia dan teman-temannya tampak heran saat melihatku.

Dengan membuang semua rasa malu dan gengsiku, akupun berkata padanya, "Hai, Seme, godain aku dong…." kataku seraya pamer pahaku yang putih dan mulus di depan Jinyoung Hyung.

.

.

.

Ohoho gimana curhatan Sandeul? Bitchi banget kan dia. Jangankan dia, author juga mau kali di lecehin Jinyoung hahahaha

Meskipun ini ff singkat paling geje yang author bikin, tapi ini ff favoritku loh, soalnya pas bikin author ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak sama Jinyoung hahaha

Review juseyo, yang mau ngeflame jamban juseyo …..


End file.
